Rangers It's Morphing Time One Last Time
by b1000
Summary: Kim's as been gone for so long but why what was the real reason she sent that letter? find out now in POWER RANGERS: RANGERS IT'S MORPHING TIME ONE LAST TIME! KIMXTOMMY others
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Rangers It's Morphing Time One Last Time**

in this the 1st team (Tommy Jason Kim Zack Billy and Trini) are 27 as well are Rocky and Adam

Mike is 29 (yes the former Ranger guy)

Alternate universe so no Dino thunder

I Own nothing o wait I own this story line and the people I made up

**Chapter one: A True Blue Rescue**

Tomas Jason Hart or Tj as everyone called him ran as fast as he could pulling his twin sister though the forest running from what he though was a gold monkey with a sword

"Tj I can't run anymore" said his sister Emma Hart as she stopped running to try and catch her breath

"we have to Emma that monkey is right behind us" said Tj grabbing her once more and take off full speed again

the monkey was only a few steps behind them

"come on kiddies come to uncle Goldar" Goldar said cuting down another tree

Tj tripped over a rock sending him and his sister falling to the ground

"great, no time to run gotta think" said Tj looking around until he spotted a hole in a tree big enough for the too of them

they hurried to the tree and hid in side

"keep quite" he told his sister as they seen Goldar right in front of the tree

"there you are" said Goldar look at the tree they were in

"o no" they both said in union

Goldar brought up his sword to bring it down on them when suddenly he was sent flying by a kick from a man in his late 20s that was wearing a police uniform

"uncle Mike" they both said as they got out from the tree

"TJ Emma you need to get out of here now" said Mike

"right" said Tj as he grabbed his Sister again and ran

"it is up to you from now on Billy" he said taking a fight stance

"you think you can defeat me human I am Goldar warrior of the great evil king him self" Goldar told him

"I've dealt with your kind before monkey boy let's dance" said Mike

Mike ran at Goldar and used a superman punch to knock him back a few feet then jumped into the air and double kicked him again knocking the warrior back

"not bad human but now its my turn" he told Mike

Goldar charged at Mike and used a roundhouse kick to send Mike to the ground Goldar then put his foot on him making it imposable for Mike to move

"you fought bravely human but all must die some day good bye" Goldar told him and stuck his sword into Mikes chest killing him

"now to find them kids for my master, ninja's find them" said Goldar

as he ran off in the same way he saw Tj take his sister

"great I think I hear more ninjas" said Tj and then in front of them dropped a ninja with a blue coloured suit

"great" said Tj as he tried to turn him and his sister around only to have the ninja grab his shoulder bring him to a stop

"Shh come with me" he told them

"no your one of them" said Tj trying to get away

"Tj I think we should trust him" said Emma

"but why" he asked his sister

"he would of attacked all ready if he wanted to hurt us" she told him

just then they heard Goldar screaming

"find them or the master will have your head" he told the ninjas

"we have to go now there to many of them for me to fight off" he said

"fine I go along with you for now that doesn't mean I trust you" Tj told the blue ninja

"lets go on other side of this forest there a blue truck that's are ride now come on" he said

"right" the two youngsters said following the ninja though the forest

they got out of the forest and sure enough there was a blue truck there wait for them

the ninja hurried the kids into the back seats as he jump into the passages side and the truck took off at full speed

"that was close" said the Ninja taking off his hood he was a white male with glasses blond hair

"you were able to get them out though dear" said the drive and who the twins thought had to be his wife a white lady in her 20s who had blond hair

"um now can I ask who you are?" asked Tj

"right sorry Tj Emma my name is Billy Cranston and this is my wife Katherine" said Billy

"how did you know we were in trouble and how do you know are names" asked Emma

"I'm a old friend of your mom's and when she was attacked a few days ago I knew they'd come after you next" said billy

"so you know are mom, why has she not mention you before" asked Tj still not ready to trust Billy

"we were a part of her life that she want to forget she wanted to be a good mom for you guys so she never told us about you guys and slowly stopped talking to us all but the past is coming back after her" said Billy

"what do you mean?" asked the twins

"that monster his name is Goldar he got a score to settle with some one and he and his master think if they get you guys and your mother that person will come running to be a hero" said Billy

"you'd almost think they know him or something" said Kat in a joking tone

"who are you guys talking about the only male are mom knows is uncle mike and well hes" said Tj trailing off

"the man I speak of his well your dad" said Billy

"you know are dad?" asked Emma

"yes he a really good friend of mine" said Billy

"who care he left us remember Emma" said Tj

"now Tj is that what you were told?" asked Kat

"no mom never spoke of him even when we ask she just changes the subject so we don't know anything about him so Tj just think he left mom when he found out she was having us" said Emma opening the duffel bag Mike had gave them before leaving

"well that's not true you see your mother was a vary good gymnast she was asked to come here to Florida to train for the pan world games, she was already pregnant with you two but vary early and no body knew so you see." said Billy

"when she had you she could not bring her self to tell your father and have him come to you guys because he was doing something vary important to the world, so she wrote him a letter saying she had met somebody up here" Billy told them

"what was so important that he could leave for his own kids" asked Tj

" that we can't tell you it a secret that we been sworn to keep but your dad doesn't even know about you guys yet" said Kat

"Yet" asked Emma in the cute 11 year old way

"with your mother not really in shape to move and no body else to look after you guys it's time you meet your dad" said Billy as they pulled off the road to a little house

"were are we" asked Tj

"this is are place we will sleep here for the night then we head to your dads in the morning" Kat told them

"o ok" said Emma getting out of the truck followed by her brother

they were led to the house by the older couple to opened the door for them

"wow your home is so beautiful" said Emma as she walked into the house

"why thank you Emma we try to keep it in good shape" said Kat

looking around Emma could see pictures all over the walls of the couple with other people some even had her mom then there was one pictures she seen

taking off her shoes she went up too it and starred

it was a picture of 6 people each wearing different colours

clothes 1st was her mother wearing all pink a fact her mom still did then it looked to be billy wearing blue to her left and

to her right was a guy wearing all green he had brownish hair that was long and he looked a lot like her brother she wondered if that could be there father

then behind them was a black skinned guy who was also wearing black his hair was out in a Afro and beside him was a white guy wearing all red and then finally a girl who looked to be asian wear yellow

"ah the good old days" says billy standing next to get

Emma looked up at him

"the man in the green is that him" she asked

Billy smiled at her and nodded her head

"you do got your mothers intuition that's Tommy your father" said Kat who with Tj and walked up to the picture as well

"Tj you look a lot like him" said Emma

"do I" said Tj who had been quite looking at the picture

"yea you even got the hair style down" said Emma

"and from what I hear you got his talent as well" said Billy

"talent?" both Twins asked as they sat down on the coach across from Kat well Billy ran up stairs to get the kids some pillows and blankets

"yea were do you think you got the talent for martial arts your mom was a great gymnast but your dad was the great martial artiest he and a friend of our own a martial art studio in angel grove" Kat told them

"wow so dad is good" Emma said

"your dad is the greatest martial artiest I've ever met" said Billy said coming down from the stairs with two pillows and blankets

"o Emma I almost forgot when we went to your house to find you I seen this so I thought id hold on it for you" said Kat take a white stuffed tiger out of her back pack

"my white tiger I thought I lost it thank you Kat" said Emma

hugging it

"it means a lot to you don't it" asked Billy"

"yes my mommy gave it to me for my birthday she said a knight on a white tiger would always be there when I need him all I got to do is ask" she said

Billy smiled remembering that line all to well

"well I say we all get some sleep it a long trip from here to angel grove" said Kat as she got up and headed up stairs well Billy along with the twins pulled out the couch into a bed and made it for them

"thanks for everything Billy but cam I ask you something" asked Tj

"sure Tj what is it" asked Billy

" why help us you said are mother shut her self off from everyone so why?" he asked

"I knew your mother from the age of 5 so to me she like a little sister so I think of you guys like my niece and nephew" he told them

"ok good night" said Tj lay next to his sister

walked out to the kitchen and made a phone call before making his way up to his wife

"well are they ok" she asked as they lay there

"yes they be fine but I think we should get to sleep" he said

the next day when Tj woke up he could smell something cooking so he slowly got up careful not to wake his sister up and walked into the kitchen witch was right next to the living room

he seen Kat and Billy sitting at the table billy drinking a coffee and reading the paper well Kat was eating some pancakes

"hey good morning Tj hope you like pancakes" said Kat well she handed him a plate of 3 or 4 pancakes

"thank you" he said as he began to eat it was about 5 minutes later that his sister walked into the kitchen as well and after they were done eating Billy found the twins some cloths to wear

he found a pair of white shorts and a green top for Tj and a pink tank top and pink shorts for Emma

"wow I love these shorts" said Emma

"so did your mother" said Kat

" what do you mean?" asked Emma

"they were mine but she kept borrowing them so often I think she wore them more then I did well she was still living here" said Kat causing both female to laugh

"wow these fit like they were made for me" said Tj coming out of the bathroom

"yea well they were your dad's" said Billy

"really?' asked Tj

"yea your dad just finished moving and well he was he left some stuff here and hasn't come to get yet" said Billy

"so how far is angel grove" asked Emma

"about a hour or two" said Billy

"ok let get going" said Kat as they all piled into the truck and headed toward angel grove

Meanwhile

in a bed in the general hospital lay Kim Heart see looks like she was beaten half to death

a black man walked into the room followed by a doctor

"see sir her condition has not change you may stay but we will need you to leave soon" said the doctor

"right thank you" he told him as the doctor left

"Kim if you can hear me it's Zack come on your a fighter you will make it though this and this will help you Billy said it's water that heals all sorts of stuff now come on I need you to walk up for me" said Zack as he poured the water on to Kim's body

Kim's body slowly started to move and the scratches on her arms and legs slowly vanished

then she opened her eyes

"Zack?" said Kim

"yup it me Kim" he said

" what happened" said Kim

"you were attacked by a group of ninja's known as the foot they almost killed you" said Zack

"Ninjas the foot Emma and Tj" said Kim almost jumping out of the bed but Zack grabbed her and put her down slowly

"there fine Billy got to your kids before they could" he said

"ok thank you Zack were is he keeping them?" asked Kim

"he' taking them too..." Zack started before taking in a big breath

"Tommy" he finished

Kim looked up at him then let out a breath her self

"I knew this day would come when they'd have to meet him he is there father after all I had always hoped to be there with them though " she told him

"yes he is the only one who can keep them self enough and as soon as we get you out of here we are to make a be line for angel grove" said Zack

"right so get the Doctor so we can go" she told him

"right he said" Zack

a little bit later Zack and Kim were sitting in the front seat of his sports car head down the high way

END OF CHATPER 1

R&R

Emma 11 is 5'5 with brown hair that's goes half way down her back

Tj is 57 also had long brown hair (think how Tommy did)


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: Rangers It's Morphing Time one last time

Chapter 2: A family Reunites

"how far till we reach angel grove" asked Emma

"just over that hill" said Kat as she put the Truck in fourth gear

they came to the top of the hill overlooking the small town of angel grove

"wow it's so beautiful this is were mom is from?" asked Emma

"yes your mother used to live right down that road there" pointed Billy as they past road after road then they stopped at a red light in front of the the youth centre

"wow what that place" asked Tj as he seen lots of people walking in and out of building

"that's the youth centre and juice bar" said Billy

"wow it huge" said Tj

"yea they host all kinda of stuff in there from gymnastics to martial art tournaments and lots of other stuff" said Kat

they turned right heading away from the centre

the drove for about 5 more minutes

"there that's it the studio" said Billy as they drove in and parked

"you 3 wait here ill go in and talk to him we don't want to give him a heart attack yet" said Billy

"ok" the twin said

Billy jumped out of the truck and headed inside

"you look nervous Emma" said Kat

"yea what if he doesn't like us like if he rejects us as his kids" said Emma

"don't worry he'll love you trust me" she said putting her hand on Emma's before turn back to the front

meanwhile in side the studio

"Tommy" yelled Billy as he walked in looking at the mat were Tommy was moping it

Tommy looked at Billy and waved him over

"hey man whats up" asked Tommy

"lots we need to talk" said Billy in a serious tone

"why what's up?" asked Tommy

"well it kinda hard to say this but Tommy your a dad" said Billy

"WHAT!" said Tommy

"yea you remember when Kim sent you that letter well it was just so you wouldn't go after her she was carrying twins... yours" Billy said

"why why didn't she tell me" asked Tommy

"she knew that we the city and the world need Tommy the leader of the power rangers more the she thought she did" said Billy

"but something happened she was attacked she will be fine Zack is with her but the kids" said Billy

"What happened are they ok" said Tommy

"yea there fine I got to them before anything happened they are in the truck waiting to meet the father they never knew" said Billy

"right lets go then" said Tommy

they turned around to see Jason Adam and Rocky all looking at them with knowing looks

Tommy and Billy looked at them before head to the door

they walked out and Tommy looked at the truck to see the twins and his heart melted right there he knew they were his and that he'd do anything to keep them safe

the twins both met eyes with Tommy and both felt a lot safer with him around neither knew why

"I Finally found you brats" said a voice

Tommy and Billy looked up to see Goldar with Ninja's that were chasing the kids the night Billy found them

"hey Monkey boy over here" said Tommy as he jumped towards Goldar

he kicked Goldar in the chest sending him flying to the ground in this time Kat got the Kids and her self out and were now standing by Billy

"wow dad kicked that things butt" said Tj

Emma looked at there father only hoping he could keep it up

"you, so the white knight finally came out of hiding it is time for me and my master to get revenge on you" said Goldar

"you tried before it never works haven't you got trier of leaving with your tail ok your sword between your legs" said Tommy

Billy walked down towards Tommy and got into a fighting stand leaving Kat with the kids

"there maybe two of you but as you can see your are vastly out numbered" said Goldar

"yea that's what you think?" said Tommy

"yea" said Goldar

"Guys it's time to rumble" yelled Tommy

behind Kat the door open and out walked out one wearing black with bits of gold Emma remembered him from the Picture at Billy's place his name was Jason then the next guy wearing all green followed by a guy wearing blue

they looked at the monsters and right away jumped to Tommy and Billy's side

"Goldar you think you can beat us now please we don't need no fancy colours to beat you" said Jason

"right human I will have fun destroying you attack" Gold Yelled

"let's do it" said Tommy jumping to the air with the clean kick knocking a few Ninja's out

Jason knocked a few more out with his own kick

Adam and Rocky followed suit

Billy back flipped over two and did a drop kick sending both flying

"my turn" said Goldar bring his sword up and Charging towards Tommy

Tommy dropped to the ground to avoid the 1st

strike then kicked his sword out of his hand from the ground before kicking Goldar in the chest send him flying and then jumped up catching the sword

"see Goldar you will never defeat us power or no power we will always be here when you or any other evil sickos think they can take over the world as was Zordon's dieing wish so it will be" said Tommy

"yea well let's see you deal with this its time my love" said Goldar

and in front of Tommy seconds later stood Scorpina

"wow didn't see that one coming" said Tommy jumping back to were the others were

"Tommy where are they we need the power for this" said Billy

"in side in my desk hurry Billy we will hold them off" said Tommy as the others all got ready in fighting stances

Tommy and Jason double kicked Scorpina sending her to the ground hard as Adam and Rocky used a double punch/kick combo to send Goldar to the ground as well

but the two jumped up Goldar taking his Sword back and they sent a blast at the guys sending them to the ground vary hard

"DAD" the twins yelled

"guys hang on I got them" said Billy he turned to his wife

"Kat you go I'll watch the kids" he said as he handed her something

"Right" she said as she ran to the guys as they got to there feet

"Guys here" she said handing each of them something the twins couldn't see

"right one last time guys" said Jason

"yup ready" asked Tommy

"lets do it" said Rocky

"Right then IT'S MORPHING TIME" yelled Tommy

Zeo ranger one Pink" said Kat

"Zeo ranger 3 Blue" said Rocky

"Zeo ranger 4 Green" said Adam

"Zeo ranger 5 Red" said Tommy

the twins seen were once there father and his friends once stood were now nthe greatest fighting force the world ever knew the Power Rangers

"Dad is a ... Power Ranger" said Tj

"Jase you ready to join the party" asked Tommy

"for sure GOLD RANGER POWER" said Jason

were Jason once stood was now the gold ranger

"all of them are power rangers?" said Emma

"yes and your dad is the greatest ranger" said Billy

"wait that Picture they were all wear different colour you you're a ranger as well" said Emma

Billy smiled

"I used to be a long time ago" he said

"tenga Warriors attack" said Goldar as a lot of black bird monsters were in front of the rangers

"let's go guy" said Tommy

the rangers started to fight the monsters holding them back

a few of the birds were getting close to Billy and the Kids when a black sports car ran over them

"EMMA Tj thank god you ok" Kim said Jumping out of the car and running to her kids

"Mom" they said hugging her

the rangers were blasted by Scorpina and Goldar again

"Guys" said Zack running to his friends aid

"ah Black ranger you to will fall also to our power with out Zordon your power is just suits of armour no real power left ha ha" said Goldar

"yea well let's see if the Zack man can still get his Morph on then" said Zack

" I agree Zack" said Kim standing up from hugging her kids

"Kim" they all asked

"Mom" the twins asked

"Billy look after my kids this crane's going to fly" she said

"go for it Kim the Wolf has got your back" he said

"thanks" she said jumping to join Zack and the rangers

"well you ready" asked Zack

"yup It's Morphing Time" Kim said

"Mastodon" said Zack

"Pink Ranger Power" said Kim

there were Kim and Zack stood were Pink and Black Rangers

"ok lets do this" said Tommy standing up

"right" yelled the other 6 rangers

the 7 rangers charged into battle knocking the birds around

"this don't look so good Goldar I say we retreat for the time being" said Scorpina

"right let's go" said Goldar as they left

the birds soon start flying away as well

"power down" all the rangers said

Tommy and Kim looked at each other before Emma and TJ ran towards them with Billy not to far behind them

"I think there a lot we need to talk about Kim" said Tommy

"I agree but not here" Kim said Picking up Tj well Emma stood at Tommy Feet kinda shy

Tommy picked up his little girl

"I agree let head in side" said Tommy

they headed inside to the loge of the studio

"Guys let give them moment" said Jason as he and the other waited as Tommy and Kim and were talking from about 20 feet away

"so you never told me because you wanted me to stay here?" asked Tommy

"Tommy we both know you would of dropped everything if I told you and Zordon the Rangers the city and the world needed you I could not be so selfish and take away the greatest Ranger of all time" Kim who was crying now

Tommy looked at her for a second be for taking her in a hug

"it's ok Kim I understand but I want you to promise not to do it again I love you Kim I always did and always will" Tommy

Told her not caring who hear him or not

"Tommy your right lets not live in the past but the here and now we got to wonderful kids that have not had a father in there life and I think it time they did" said Kim

"yes yes I think your right" said Tommy as he and Kim turned to everyone else

"so what we going to do about Goldar Scorpina and this Master of there" asked Rocky

"the same thing we always do go about live as usual but when the world need them the power rangers will be there" Jason said

" I don't know if the old stand by will work this time the power isn't as strong as it used to be" said Tommy

"so whats the plan" asked Adam

" everyone go home get so sleep we will meet at the juice bar tomorrow for 11 now I got a few calls to make I see you all in the morning

"Mom were are we staying?" asked Emma

"with your father" Kim told her as she picked her up and head towards the deck were Tommy was on the phone

"yes ok thanks Ernie we will see you later my friend" Said Tommy hanging up the phone

"So everythings ago" asked Kim

"almost one more call to make here take my key and go to the car ill be there in minute" said Tommy handing her the Keys

"What car is yours?" asked Kim as she turned with the kids

"you'll know it" Tommy told her before he was on the phone again

Kim walked out of the studio looked around the parking lot until her eyes met a green sports car with a dragon head on the front of it a white tiger on one side a falcon on the other and a red star on the trunk

"so that's what he meant by id know" She said as she led the twins to the car and opened it for them as they got into the back Kim got in the passenger side and waited for Tommy

Tommy came out a few minutes later and quickly hopped into the car

"some one had custom work done to his car" Kim said

"yea thought It turned out great" said Tommy as he turned on the car and headed out of the parking lot

Kim start to laugh as they took a left into a little subdivision

"so how long have Adam and Rocky being working with you guys" asked Kim

"a year or so after we expanded from the smaller building to this one we need extra help and they both were just come out of contracts so it worked out great" Tommy said

Tommy turned into a little side street then made a quick left into a average size house

"wow Ivan was right invest your money right you can buy something nice" said Kim

Tommy started to laugh

as they all got out and Tommy started to lead them towards the door

"good evening Tommy" said a man on the next lot

"hello Mr. Jonson" said Tommy before leading his Kids and Kim inside

"wow not bad not bad at all" said Kim looking around at the place

it was a two bedroom with lots of space Kim could totally see her Tommy and there kids in a place like this for a few years

Kim was snapped out of her thoughts by her sons growling stomach

"he your child alright" Kim said

Tommy just laughed before they all headed for the kitchen

"don't expect much Kim I have not gone shopping in about 3 weeks" Tommy told them

"three weeks with out shopping looks like were going to need to train your dad in the ways of shopping kids" said Kim

Emma got stars in her eyes well Tj looked down to the ground

"can't say she don't take after you eh" said Tommy

"she a shopper alright just like her mother" said Kim with a smile as she and Tommy looked in the fridge

"just what have you been eat for three weeks" asked Kim

"pizza late nights at the studio we thought this was going to be are 1st night in like a month were we got to sleep early" said Tommy

"o I see well I see 3 box's of kraft dinner so looks like that the meal of the night" said Kim

"yea and think I just bought it in case Adam brought Keenan over" said Tommy

"Keenan?" asked Kim

"yea his Nephew he is training him so he learns not to use his power he was getting into fights a lot so Adam told his sister he'd watch over him for the summer and try and train him to only use his power for defence" said Tommy

Kim put on a pot of water as Tommy pasted her the KD

"So is he making and progress?" she asked

"yea we think he will be much better this year coming" said Tommy as he put a bowl in front of each of the twins as they grabbed the spoon and started to eat

"so who did you call anyways?" asked Kim

"an old friend who may be able to help us" Tommy told her

"I hope so" Kim said

"we should get some sleep" said Tommy

"Yea I agree come on kids" she said picking up Tj who was all but a sleep at the table

Tommy did the same to Emma and led Kim to the door to the right of the kitchen

in side the room was small maybe 10 foot by 12 but had bulk beds and a computer in the corner as well as a wide screen TV in a another corner

Kim put Tj on the low bunk well Tommy put Emma on the top and they both left the room quietly

Tommy shut the door quietly behind them

"well I guess I owe Trini 20 bucks she always said you'd make a good dad" said Kim before hugging Tommy

"let's get some sleep are self's Kim" said Tommy

"yea your right but 1st just one thing" said Kim

"what?" asked Tommy

Kim leaned into Tommy and her lips met his and they both knew the Falcon and the Crane were back and it was as if nothing had ever changed

they broke and hugged for a second

"thanks Tommy I being needing that for longer then I remember" Kim said

they both headed for his master bedroom and to sleep

END OF CHAPTER

just little triva any one guess answer to these question

were does the line " a knight on a white tiger" come from

and also the line "Guys it time to rumble"

see who can guess


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers: One Final Morph

I DON"T OWN POWER RANGERS

Chapter: 3 Rangers back to arms

Tommy and Kim were woken up by to young kids jumping onto there bed

"Ok were up" Kim told them rolling off of Tommy's chest

they both slowly got out of bed and Tommy showered and got dressed well Kim got the kids ready then showered her self

when they were ready they head out towards the juice bar

"so who all coming any idea?" asked Kim

"well I guess Jason either got a hold of or was holding Trini last night so Jason Trini Billy and Kat Zack Adam Rocky" said Tommy

"Ok" said Kim as they turned into the Juice bar

"mom I'm hungry" said Tj getting out

"well that's one of the reason were here" Tommy said

as they all got out of the car and head to the doors

Tommy knocked 4 times in a row

a large man came to the door he was white skin colour

"Tommy good to see you" said the man

"Ernie is everything set up" asked Tommy

"yea it is my friend you guys got the whole store" he said

"good thanks a lot" said Tommy as he walked past Ernie

"Kim is that you" said Ernie

"Ernie how are you it has been years" she said hugging the man

"and who are these two" asked Ernie looking down at the young kids standing next to there parents

"Ernie I'd like you to meet Emma and Tomas Jason mine and Tommy's kids" Kim said

"Why hello there I guess you could call me uncle Ernie" said Ernie

"yea that sounds about right if not for Ernie here me and your father may never of met" said Kim looking over to Tommy who was on his cell phone

"Ernie does the TV work" asked Tommy

" yea" said Ernie

"why whats up" asked Kim

"Jason just called there was a huge attack last night no body got hurt but he thinks Goldar is sending a challenge" he said

Kim and the kids came to sit at the bar with Tommy

as he turned to the news channel

"so can I get you guys anything to eat" asked Ernie

"YES" said both twins

"ha ha o right sound like two lucky 7s coming up" said Ernie

"thanks Ernie for everything" said Tommy

"Hey even hero's need help" said Ernie

"yea that must of been some surprise when you walked in on them mid morph"said Kim

"not as much as you think Kim I had my ideas about you guys for years" said Ernie as he called to the cook

"Ed two lucky 7s" he told him

"sure thing boss" he said back

"wow look at it" said Tommy watching the TV Kim turned her head from the kids to face it

"o my gosh he destroyed the oil refinery" said Kim

"that place as been fixed like 1000 times by now every time

dragon zord was summoned it kept destroying there tower" said Tommy

the camera zoomed in on top of the building next to the destroyed building it was Goldar

"this is just a samples of my masters power now give us the one the they call Tommy Oliver or we shall destroy the whole city you have one of your human days" Goldar said he then used a energy blast to knock out the camera

"Tommy?" asked Kim

"he going to send the whole city after me" said Tommy look to his feet

just then the door came flying open Jason Trini Zack Adam Rocky Billy and Kat all came in

"did you hear that guys" asked Zack

"yea we heard it Zack" said Kim

"We need a plan" said Tommy looking up and at all of his friends his team his family

"then that make one fearless leader" joked Jason

they all sat in a table by the bar

Tommy put his Zeo morpher on the Table

"that last battle used what was left of my Zeo crystal power the Red Zeo Ranger is no more" said Tommy

"If you can't morph then what are we going to do then" asked Adam

"I called a friend to make a quick trip for a answer" said Tommy

"a friend?" they all asked

"Tommy" came a voice

all the rangers looked up to two people wearing cloaks covering there whole body

"ah right on time as always my friend" said Tommy

"and here I thought I missed the party you know a trip to Eltar and back ain't so easy to do" said the man taking off his hood to reveal a white man with long blond hair who wore a red shirt

"Andros I glad you made it" said Tommy standing up to meet the man and shock hands

he then turned to everyone else who stopped talking not knowing the male and not wanting there secret to be spilled

"Don't worry guys he a club member" said Jason

the others all looked at him then back to Tommy and Andros

"guys let me introduce Andros the red Space Ranger" said Tommy as Andros showed the others his morpher from under his cloak

"right I brought a some one who maybe able to help" said Andros

everyone turned to the other cloaked figure they were shorter then both Tommy and Andros

"right that's your cue" Andros said as the other person took off it's cloak to reveal a robot

"Alpha" all the former Rangers said jumping up from there seats to run to the robot

"Rangers it good to see yo all again aye yi yi yi yi" Said Alpha

"Alpha here is the only living person or robot that knows how to get to were you guys are going to need to go for Tommy's plan" said Andros

"so you got in connect with them" asked Tommy

"Yes one will be ready to meet yo there good luck my friend

this is all I can do for you be careful and may the power protect you said Andros

"as it you" said Tommy as they shook hands and Andros left leaving the rangers and Alpha

end of chapter

short but I felt it was nice to end any ways R & R

TRIVA

in a earlier chapter this line was spoken

Zach: let see if the Zach man can get his morph on anyone know where this line is from

have not used this yet but

who was the 1st ranger to use the word Morphinominal ?


	4. Chapter 4 way late sorry

Power rangers: Rangers It's morphing time one last time

I Do not own Power rangers is wish I did

Sorry it took so long with work, coaching old high school wrestling just didn't have time really sorry I'll try to get up faster next time

Chapter 4: the battle back

"So Alpha were are we heading anyways" asked Billy as they drove towards the desert

"it a place that was set up years ago just in case something happened on earth" said Alpha

they all end up at the base of the Mountain that the command centre once stood so proudly on

"here but it all been destroyed" said Kim as she Tommy and there kids got out of the car

"ah but what is destroyed can be rebuilt" said Alpha

he led them to weird looking rock

"Rangers you ready for your destiny?" asked Alpha

Tommy looked to Kim then to Jason and Trini and slowly over to Zach Adam,Rocky before his eyes met with Billy

"not even a question" Said Tommy

"all right then hold on to your hats" said Alpha as he hit the rock and it slowly went down and when it hit the ground the ground it self around the rangers started to lower and then started to pick up speed

they were at the bottom of the a cave

"follow me" said Alpha as he started walking down the cave the rangers quickly followed him

they walked until they came to a giant metal door

"Right this is it we need the password to unlock the door" Said Alpha

"right go ahead Alpha" said Tommy

"right Tommy," he said

" My mission is to protect the power rangers, and there quest to protect the universe from the forces of evil one goal one team known as the power rangers" said Alpha

the doors slowly began to open

to reveal the power chamber

"the Power chamber but it was destroyed" said Adam

"yes but it was rebuilt" said a voice

they all turn to the tub were there leader once stayed to see a giant floating head

"ah a flying head" said Emma before running to hide behind her parents

"Zordon but you were destroyed in the great battle" said Billy

"I am sorry if i miss led you but I am not Zordon my name is Zoltar" the head told them

"Zoltar is Zordon's younger brother rangers and he also is the keeper of the last power morphers that were made on Eltar" said Alpha

"Really so he can help us" said Jason

"yes Jason that is why I am here is to once more bring this world the proctors it needs the greatest fight force known to man... the Power Rangers" said Zoltar

"ya" said Jason

"Morphinominal" said Kim

"Right but these powers are not as easy as the ones my brother gave you years ago now please will the 6 soon to be rangers please step forward" asked Zoltar

Tommy look around to all of his friends

"6?" they all asked

"yes I only have 6 ranger suits so only 6 of you" said Zoltar

"Right" said Tommy

"so who do you choose Tommy" asked Adam

"me?, why do I choose" asked Tommy

"Tommy face it you have been the leader from day one" said Rocky

"I agree Tommy chooses and we all will be fine with this" said Jason

"right" they others all said

"ok" said Tommy

"you have made up your mind?" asked Zoltar

"yes I choose" said Tommy

"Jason, Adam Kim Trini and Billy to take on the power with me" said Tommy

"right" everyone said looking around at each other

the chosen 6 walked up in front of the rest

"right unlike you old powers to gain these powers you will go on a little trip inside your own minds" Alpha told them

"right" said Tommy as they were all hooked up onto some sorta device

"Ok rangers this is it" said Alpha

"Mom Dad be careful" said Emma

"aren't we always" said Tommy

"right were ready" said Tommy as he took hold of Kim's hand

"good luck rangers" said Zoltar

End OF CHAPTER

Sorry it's short

Trivia

the name Zoltar comes from were?

Kim and Tommy had the 1st on screen kiss who were to have the 2nd before it was cut?

ah a flying head- comes from where?

" My mission is to protect the power rangers, and there quest to protect the universe from the forces of evil one goal one team known as the power rangers" said Alpha is from what?


	5. Chapter 5

Power Ranger: It's Morphing Time One Last Time

Sorry really late been busy with work

Chapter: 5 A Rangers test part 1

"where am I" asked Tommy as he looked around he was in a dark cave

"welcome Tommy" said a voice

"Z...Zordon ...it ... can't... be" said Tommy

Zordon lifted a sword in his hand

"fight me warrior of light" said Zordon

"I will not fight you Zordon" said Tommy

"then you shall Die!" said Zordon charging at Tommy

(Else Where)

"Tommy, Jason Alpha any one hear me" said Kim as she looked around she was in a dark cave that look familiar to her but couldn't put her figure on it

"welcome my new queen" said a voice

"Zedd but you were destroyed in the great battle" said Kim

"ha ha that's what you little brats thought but I am back and am ready to clam you as my own" said Lord Zedd

"I will never be your I am and always will be Tommy's" said Kim in a fiery rage

"ha that weakling" said he pointed his staff to his right

Kim seen Tommy Tj and Emma all hanging from the ceiling by ropes all of them looked to have been knocked out

"you see he is not worthy of a god such of your self only a warrior such as my self is now come and clam your rightful spot by my side and we will rule the world" Said Zedd

"TOMMY" Kim called towards his life less body

"you see my dear you got no help this time you either you join me or die" said Lord Zedd

"I'd rather die then join you Zedd" said Kim

"Good work Ranger" said Zedd before he disappeared

next there was a light and next thing Kim new she was back in the command centre

"welcome back Kim" said Alpha as she set up

"what happen were is Zedd" she asked

"it all was a test you seen what you fear most and you proved your self by never giving up and fighting even when it all seems hopeless Kimberly you bring true honer to the pink ranger name" said Zoltar

next thing Kim started to glow

" now call on the mighty queen of the sky the Pterodactyl" said Zoltar

"Pterodactyl" screamed Kim

she was transformed into the pink ranger suit that she had worn as a teenager

" the return of the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger" said Alpha

"way to go Mommy" Emma as she and her brother ran up to Kim hugging there mother after she took off her helmet

they where soon joined by there in the room (Alpha, Kat,Rocky and Zach)

"you did great Kim" said Zach

"o i was so scared" said Kim

" but you looked it in the face and kept going" said Kat

"yea Kim now we got to wait for the others" said Rocky

MEANWHILE

"if you do not fight back you will never win" said Zordon as Tommy jumped out of the way of another strike from him

"Zordon I can't fight you are my mentor and my friend" said Tommy dodging another attack

"then you will loss" said Zordon as he finally caught Tommy knocking him to the ground

Zordon raised his sword readying it for the final blow

" I guess I got no choose" said Tommy as he jumped up and did a jump kick knocking Zordon's sword from his hand and onto the ground

"now let's settle this" said Tommy

"go job Tommy you have passed" said Zordon

"Passed? What do you mean Zordon" asked Tommy

"this was a test to see if you were deserving of the great power witch by fighting back you have proven your self" said Zordon

then there was a white light and next thing Tommy knew he was back in the Command centre

"Tommy you have passed the great test now I give you the great power of the great Tiger call on him now" said Zoltar

"White Tiger" screamed Tommy

Tommy was soon turned into the white ranger

"Daddy" screamed Emma as she ran up to Tommy give him a hug as he bent down picking her up Tommy put her down as he removed his helmet

Kim and Tj came over to Tommy Kim giving him a kiss on the cheek

"return of the white Tiger ranger" said Alpha

"great work only 4 more to go" said Kim

"Ya the rangers will soon be back in full force" said Zach

Mean While 

"Hello anyone hear me" screamed Billy

"hello Billy" said a voice

Billy turned around to see Goldar

"go- go- Goldar" said Billy

"yes Blue Ranger or should I call you powerless ranger but it doesn't matter you will be dead in a few moments anyways with out your power coin you are nothing" he said

Goldar raised his sword and charged at Billy

elsewhere

"Hello anyone here" asked Adam

"yes me" said a Voice

"you but it cant be" said Adam

"o but it is" said the Voice

meanwhile

"this is the end of the road for you red Ranger" said a Voice

"Rita" screamed Jason

"yes now Jason you will become my slave just like the rest of your friends" said Rita pointing to zombies of Kim Kat Tommy Billy Zach Adam and Rocky

" I will never become your slave Rita" said Jason

"then your friends will have to teach you a lesson now attack my zombie rangers" said Rita

Elsewhere

"were am I" asked Trini out load

"you are in your worst nightmare" said a Voice

"Kim?" asked Trini

Kim walked up she was walking with a stride she looked almost evil (think Turbo movie)

"I've gotten rid of the Boyfriend now it your turn Sweaty" said Kim

Trini could see Jason out on the floor

"no Kim stop" said Trini

"ha ha that wont save you" said Kim as she head towards Trini

END OF CHAPTER

hope you liked it please R & R


End file.
